Sector W7
Sector W7 (originally from One Piece) is an Earth Kids Next Door sector that exists on the canal island of Water 7, and is made up of only females (excluding the pet), each with the number 7 in their numbuh. Their main ship is the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Members Numbuh W473R Chimney is the Leader and Pilot. She loves trains, and is 1/4th mermaid. Her Numbuh is made to look like "WATER". Numbuh Heaven-77 Aisa is the Mantra Specialist and Hunter. She is a Shandian Nimbi. Numbuh 777 Apis is the Animal Telepath. She is a Christian and future priestess. Numbuh 76.2 Aeincha is the Spy and Cosmetologist. She is a Lilliputian, aka a tiny human, and is 3 inches (76.2 millimeters) tall. She is also the only member of W7 who is an OC. Numbuh 7-Strokes April Goldenweek is the Artist and Hypnotist. She is the oldest, being 13 years old. She used to work for Sector GD. Gonbe Gonbe is the pet of Sector W7, and the only male member, though he's not actually an operative. He is a rabbit who thinks he's a cat. Numbuh 7-Feet Tall Mocha is the newest member, and Giant Combat Specialist. She joined after Sector W7 helped to rescue her and her friends from Punk Hazard. Chimney.png|Chimney Ukeru|link=Chimney Ukeru Aeincha.jpg|Aeincha|link=Aeincha Aisa.png|Aisa|link=Aisa Apis.jpg|Apis|link=Apis April Goldenweek.png|April Goldenweek|link=April Goldenweek Gonbe.png|Gonbe|link=Gonbe Mocha.png|Mocha|link=Mocha Mary.png|Mary Goldenweek (ally)|link=Mary Goldenweek Sector -W7 The Negatives of Sector W7 live in a more polluted version of Water 7, and as if reflecting this, most of the teammates hold hostility with one-another, contrasting their Positives' friendly and lighthearted atmosphere. Regardless, they are able to function as a team for the DNK's ideals, and they are one of the best sectors as their Positives. Because of the KND and DNK's alliance, the two sectors are considered extensions of one-another and share collective credit for missions, though they don't really go on missions together. Asia Asia became the New Leader. She is a black-winged punk girl Nimbi who hates the toxic air of their world and is only truly blissful in clean, beautiful air. For that reason, she has a slight neat-freak attitude, and developed her airbending to be able to Sanitize poison air. Yenmihc Ureku Formerly the leader before being demoted, Yenmihc is a poisonbender who loves boats, and their main ship is a steamboat that she can power with her bending. She thus serves as the pilot. Sipa Sipa is the mage, a Satanist girl who practices dark magic. Sadistically joyful, she loves to commit pranks with her spells, though she is learning to abandon her old identity. She is also Supreme Leader Nerehc's girlfriend. Lirpa Keewnedlog Lirpa is a highly emotional athlete, and the fastest nonbender in the DNK. Because of her sturdy, fast legs, she is also a strong kickboxer. Ahcniea Ahcniea is the Surgeon, a Lilliputian girl who can climb onto peoples' heads and stick needles in their brains to control them. Ahcom Ahcom is the Gentle Combat Specialist, a very short, weak girl who uses the Gentle Fist technique to weaken foes. Treehouse Sector W7's treehouse is a posh marble white color that goes with the town of Water 7. It is built atop Water 7's central fountain, and is accessed through a secret passageway within said fountain. Chimney's room has a bed designed like a train car, attached to a front car. Aeincha's room is a barber shop and she sleeps in a normal-size bed. Apis's room has Biblical references like the birth of Jesus. Aisa's room has nothing beyond tribal weapons, and she sleeps in a hammock. April's room is an art studio. Mocha's room is a gym with giant equipment, and she sleeps on a mat. Relationships Each other “The reason you’re cool is BECAUSE you’re tiny! It’s what makes you special and THAT’S why we’re Sector W7!” -Chimney to Aeincha (src) Sector W7 is known as one of the friendliest sectors of the KND, as the members are very supportive and accepting with each other. Each member has a particular trait that makes them stand out, namely a different race, and also something that makes them flawed, but their primary belief is to accept all beings for their differences and offer support whenever they're held back because of one's flaws. Negative W7 The girls of Sector W7 have very good friendships with their Negatives, particularly Aisa and Asia, plus Chimney and her Negative, as the pairs share similar ideals. Often, Nega-W7 visits their Positives for a lively playtime whenever they're feeling upset. Sector V Sector W7 often joins Sector V on certain missions and prove to be very helpful. However, Chimney disapproves of them riding in her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Sector JP Chimney is friends with Kodama, who sends over fireworks to be installed in the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Aeincha and Ururu also hang out on certain occasions, as Aeincha likes to braid Ururu's hair and both are the small girls of their teams. Sector SA Aisa is friends with Morgiana of Sector SA while Apis is friends with fellow priestess, Index, making the two sectors well-acquainted. Morgiana taught Aisa the martial art Red-Foot Style. Gallery Gamewizard Birthday Pic.jpg|Sectors W7 (minus Mocha), V, Z, and L1 celebrate Gamewizard's 20th birthday. W7 on Mocha.png|The Sector W7 members (minus Aeincha) on Mocha's head. In Smaller Shoes.jpg|Sector W7 all stare surprised at a shrunken Chimney.|link=Chimney's Friends Nextgen Series In Viridi's Last Stand, they participate in the War on Flora, in which they were tasked with breaching the entrance to Viridi's factory with their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Chimney forgot the escape pods, so they ended up knocked out upon crashing. In Sector W7, the characters of W7 are more officially introduced, and each have a chapter dedicated to them, describing their backstory and personal conflict (though not all of them have a conflict). When April is about to join the Teen Ninjas, her friends come to stop her, and they work together to fight the former Sector GD members. In Operation: CLOWN, Sector W7 goes on a mission to Punk Hazard to save Gonbe, after realizing he went missing several weeks beforehand. They get tangled in the mission to rescue all the captive kids, alongside Team Dillon and Team Hero. They and Yuki Crystal battle General Vergo, then help the other kids get to the underground transport system. At the end, they escape Punk Hazard, but without their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector W7 gets their newest member, Mocha, who was one of the captive kids from Punk Hazard. In her first official day as a team member, she struggled to fit in, and felt she didn't belong because of her giant size, until Chimney pointed out all the flaws of the W7 members that made them special. They later had to fly to Amazonia so Mocha could aid Nebula in fighting in the Kuja Colosseum. Following the quest, the W7 crew is invited to Maddy Murphy's slumber party, and while they (mostly Mocha) caused a mess at the house, Maddy grew closer with them. In The Great Candied Adventure, the team heard Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, and were worried. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector W7 meets April's cousin, Mary Goldenweek, whom becomes their new friend/ally. They take Sector V and Sugar to Solana Galaxy on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., where they rescue Meloetta before going to explore Symphonia. They are knocked out by Chernabog's rampage, but after his defeat, they bid farewell to Sugar before leaving. Both sectors invade the Star Train to rescue Maddy and her friends, meeting Team Gnik during the scuffle. Chimney and her train are shrunken by Mr. Dark and Plankton, but Apis summons the Mobius Dick space-whale to save them all. After they rest, the whale drops them on Peoples α, where they meet and go to Professor Büe's lab. Chimney and her train are restored by Zach Murphy's technique, and both sectors return to Earth on the train. Later, they are called to fly to Arlen, Texas's NFL Stadium to retrieve a Mega Footbomb, and they defeat the Hill Gang before retrieving this bomb. They later participate in the Battle of Washington, then attend Nigel Uno's funeral. The next day, Sector W7 flies to Mary's mansion in Germany, to request her parents to drive them to the Guertena Gallery. They sleepover at her mansion and go to the gallery the next day. The members end up separated and lost in the cursed gallery. Eventually, they reunite, having met a trapped girl named Ib, who reveals April and Mary's true identities, how they were creations of the gallery who became real, by stealing Ib and Garry's realities. Mary despairs, not wanting to come back to the gallery, but in her attempt to kill Garry, Chimney stops her. While they are comforting Mary, the latter realizes Ib still has her rose. Garry suddenly escapes to a secret dungeon of the gallery. At the bottom of the dungeon, they encounter the artist, Weiss Guertena himself. In Seven Lights: The Last, Sector W7 joins the quest in the First Dimension. They have an encounter and battle with Xehanort, wherein Gonbe was turned into a Heartless, but they were able to banish the Keyblade Master. Sector W7 battles Zorc Necrophades in a Duel Monsters game, with April as the main player. The team participates in the Field Day games. In The Fifth Emperor, Sector W7 volunteers to rescue Sector W from the Kremlings on Mobius. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Sector W7 vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Sector W7 vs. Teen Ninjas. *Sector W7 vs. Nya and former Sector GD. *Sector W7 vs. Caesar's minions. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Attack on Teen Ninja rig. *Siege on Star Train. *Sector W7 vs. Weiss Guertena. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Sector W7 vs. Zorc Necrophades. *Field Day! Team Strength Sector W7 has the 2nd-highest mission success rate behind Sector V (and were formerly behind Sector DR before they defected). They mostly have their giant member, Mocha to thank as she can topple down several enemy forces and grow bigger to crush strongholds. However, Chimney and Aisa prove to be skilled in their own martial arts and weaponry, and during the Twenty Keys Quest, April's artistry proved invaluable. Their weakest member is Aeincha due to her size, but with Gonbe's help, she is great at evasion and distracting the weaker forces. Stories They Appeared *Jealous (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *Sector W7 live close to Sector DR, and both are One Piece characters. **Also just like Sectors DR and GD, they are the only sector (save for Aeincha) made up of crossover characters from a single show. **In both sectors, one of their members attended Arctic Training in the current timeline (at the same time, too) and were added to the sector following. *Aeincha is the only member who's an OC. *Sector W7 is the most multi-racial group in Earth's KND, having - aside from humans with varying features - a rabbit, Nimbi, Lilliputian, 1/4th mermaid, and an artificial giant (formerly human). Site Poll Which Nega-W7 member is your favorite? Chimney Ukeru Gonbe Aeincha Aisa Apis April Goldenweek Mocha Which W7 member is your favorite? Asia Yenmihc Ureku Ebnog Ahcniea Sipa Lirpa Keewnedlog Ahcom Category:One Piece Characters Category:KND Sectors Category:Females Category:Sector W7 Members